Etris
General Information name: Etris Reia Roseshield Age: 56* gender: Female race: Blood Elf class: Hunter guild: Seventh Seal Place of Birth: Silvermoon City Residence: '''Fairbreeze Village '''Fluent Languages: Thalassian, Orcish, Sevennan Other Known Languages: Gutterspeak, Demonic, Troll, Taurahe, Draconic Family: *Ao'thai Roseshield (father, deceased) *Fanath Roseshield (mother, deceased) *Andu'thal Roseshield (elder brother, deceased) *Erine Roseshield (elder sister, deceased) *Reia Roseshield (younger sister, deceased) (*Do remember that she is an Elf: compare to the 350 or so years of an average elf lifetime) Appearence As with any elf, Etris is slender and graceful with well defined features and an alluring beauty; albeit that she stands at only 5'9" / 175cm - short in comparison to most of her kin, and has at her own admission a rather weak and feeble frame. Her eyes burn green from exposure from and feeding upon fel magics, juxposed against long deep red hair. Both contrast with her pale complexion. Her attire is usually dictated by the task she is undertaking. She is a very practical person; rarely wearing makeup. She has a set of well worn but well crafted leather garments that protect her when she is hunting, mining and crafting. Not that she is not above more feminate clothes should the situation demand, and has a few choice dresses that she'll commonly be seen in. Personality Etris is not generally ill-mannered nor ill-inclined; and more often than not a very to-do person with an unoffensive demeanour and a sarcastic manner. Often she spurns small talk and gets on with the task(s) at hand, and tends to be quite introspective. When she does speak she is generally quite verbose, sarcastic, and generally respectful with the possible exception of trolls that she is not familiar with. She places a high value on loyalty and friendship. Given her militaristic service she is obedient and understands chain of commands well, but does not follow her orders blindly, nor is she afraid to demand assistance if she is incapable of completing her tasks on her own. She still harbours a love for nature that seems lost now on many former Quel'dorei; although like most of her brethren, calling her vain would not be untrue. Opinions of Others Sin'Dorei As a Ranger, Etris often finds herself at blows with the Blood Knights. The two organisations have a deep routed rivalry that is difficult to not-notice. She tries not to paint pre-determined pictures of individuals based on this rivalry however, and forms opinions of individual Blood Knights on a case-by-case basis. Alliance She has a pronounced distaste for Humans, especially so those allied to the Alliance. This is mostly because of their actions marooning the High Elves to fend for themselves during the second war, sentencing her race to death as well as blaming their foolish use of magic that brought the Burning Legion's 2nd attempt on Azeroth. She tollerates humans that are part of other organisations but still does not harbour any deep feeling for them. She has had some bad experiences with them, most notibly having the misfortune of being under the command of Garithos for some time during the third war. Despite her growing dislike for the race, she is not of the opinion that they are of a great threat, that being moreso from the Scourge. Etris was taught to distrust Night Elves from a very early age. She has no love lost with regards to them, and takes offence that they have infiltrated Quel'thalas in order to spy on her race. She does not think twice about shooting down their scouts in Quel'thalas, but exercises more restraint outside of her homeland. Of Dwarves, Gnomes and Draenei, she is of the opinion that they are foolish to ally themselves with the Humans and Night Elves; and although she holds no ill towards them per se, she is quite willing to defend herself against them should they take wish to target her. She is saddened though that she no longer calls Wildhammer Dwarves friends. Etris holds no personal ill against remaining the High Elves still loyal to the Alliance. She distrusts them though for their efforts to distance themselves from her people, and considers them foolish for remaining allies with the reckless humans. Etris refuses to take up arms against any Kal'dorei: despite her misgivings about their motives she considers them still her brothers and sisters. and will only strike back if any passive means of difusing agression or negociation fail. She has stated that she would not do so under any circumstance, even if it meant a court martial. Horde Etris, like most Blood Elves, is not very fond of Trolls, especially so the Amani. She tollerates her new Horde allies so much as they can be useful, although she finds their accents difficult to comprehend. From her recent experiences with the Forsaken, she lays a degree of trust in them and appreciates the efforts they have made with Blood Elf help in the Ghostlands. She does think that their methods are generally unnecessarily cruel; but she does recognise they are working roughly towards the same goal. She is not particularly fond of Undercity itself however, and maintains that despite being undead, they could at least make the place more welcoming to their allies. Some of her greatest personal allies are Tauren, including Draconicfire Thunderhorn and Rahu Hawkeye, and given her experiences with them tends to view Tauren as close friends. She appreciates also their unwarlike ways and connection with the balance of nature. She is feels warmly to the Orcs for their sympathetic stance towards her people, although she does regard their culture a little 'basic'. Others Etris holds a particular abhoration for the Scourge, and will go at lengths to erradicate them. She also targets their mortal agents, such as the Burning Blade and Shadow Council, indiscriminately and mercilessly. History (ooc note: this section will flesh out as Etris is played more. There are deliberately large amounts of blanks in her life as to avoid retconning later) Earlier Life Etris was born into the High Elf House of Roseshield, a family of talented artisans in many fields: her mother a tailor and her father a musician. Being the thrid born of her siblings, aswell as being very clumsy with magic, a career defending Quel'thalas was almost assured. Etris did spend an awful lot of time frollicking about in Eversong woods and Sunstrider Isle when she was younger; and this playful frollicking eventually turned her into being an accomplished hunter. She garnered a skill with a bow that she put most often to use to procure fresh meat for her family's table from hunting. Etris' artistic skills developed during her childhood too. She very quickly took after her elder sister in the field of music, and had a unique talent within her family for maintaining her own, and everyone else's instruments and tools. This tinkering evolved into her engineering skills today. | Ranger Corps Given her aptitude for ranged combat, she enlisted into the Ranger Corps at the age of 19 - young in Elf terms for such a commitment. The outright bullying she used to endure from her brother swayed her mind. She did not cope well initially, and almost withdrew her commission on numerous occasions. As she matured though, she began to enjoy her service. Her time during the second war was spent in both Quel'thalas battling the Amani and Southern Lordaeron attacking the Horde. Luckily her postings kept her out of Quel'thalas in the lead up to the third war, and she participated in the liberation of Silvermoon and Eversong Woods. Etris resents the attitudes that some others of her race take to her choice of lifestyle, and is quick to remind any who are vocal in their objections about whom it is that the Huntress of the Sun is modelled after; as well as the tactical advantages & cost-effiency of ranged combat and the glorious history of the Ranger Corps. Etris kept in good practice with her musical abilities during her service. With her many compositions, and particular style, her grand-farther was impressed enough by her talents and one piece in particular that he proclaim her song 'Magical' as a new House Roseshield anthem. (The complete version of the song is available at http://www.forgottenfuture.net/music/192/magical.mp3) More Recently During the scourge invasion of Quel'thalas, all of Etris' near and extended family were killed. As a result she is, by default, the relucent heir to what little was left. The old family home currently sits in a ransacked, sorry state in the Ruins of Silvermoon. In more recent times, Etris has taken extended leave from the Ranger Corps proper, and has started to hire herself out as a hired-hand to those willing to pay - mostly as a mercinary, but she has taken upon the job of assassin, courier and bounty hunter amongst others. She chooses the jobs that she does against her morals, although has not declined many. She still reports for duty with the Ranger Corps weekly, although as yet they have had little need for her. The errands that many of her races' new allies have sent her on have led her to the far reaches of both the Eastern Kingdoms and Kalimdor. She has moved her place of residence to Fairbreeze Village within the last few weeks. When not about Azeroth, she can escape the potetial for harrasment from the Silvermoon authorities and some of the more self assured Blood Knights in the quiet surroundings. In addition, being closer to the front line of the Erendar River means that she is closer to hand should any Scourge try their luck. Goals Etris' main goals are to rebuild her family's fortune and retake her family's belongings - most of which was stolen by looters in the aftermath of Silvermoon's destruction. If she can earn money to get herself an estate and re-establish her own artistic flair that her house was noted for she would also be happy. Profession Etris is a gunsmith by profession; producing mainly an assortment of firearms and associated equipment. She is knowledgeable enough to produce other mechanical items but often prefers not to - mostly for economic reasons. Out of necessity for materials she also engages in mining aswell, although she is known to have a distaste for it. Etris is also a compitent cook and medic. Linguistics Etris is a competent linguist and can claim to speak 3 languages fluently and another 4 or so with varying degrees of success. She can speak Thalassian, Orcish and Sevennan fluently, as well as understand most Gutterspeak, having a working knowledge of Troll, Demonic and Taurahe, and can comprehend some limited Draconic. She is also the inventor of Sevennan, a language constructed for her employer to conduct its business in public without compromising its secrets or privacy. Category:Horde Category:Blood_Elf Category:Hunter